To Move On
by EetTheChildren
Summary: Currently in the process of reconstruction. Please stay tuned until further notice. Thank-you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story! This is a first for me, so if its a little OOC, don't hate me!

I have decided to give a Shugo Chara/Inuyasha story a try. I'm hoping its something different from the ones already posted online, but the start of it might be a HUGE De'ja Vu. Have no worries though, I plan on making it something totally different! Hope you like it!

_**!IMPORTANT!:** _There is one thing I need to explain first though; Kagome's adventure in the Feudal Era did NOT happen. So, just keep that plot out of your head!

Pairing: Its a secret, although, it won't really become a thing until later, so, yeah.

Anyway, let's get this started~

_**Summary:**_ Kagome, who just recently turned twelve, can't remember anything prior to age five. She had always been distant from her family. Her mother could never understand what had made her so distant from them in the first place and, therefore, found she could do nothing and just let her get farther and farther away from her heart and mind. Eventually, her mother grew to gather disdain and hatred for her first born and, slowly, she began to ignore her only daughter, favoring her youngest who was her son. The only time she gave her attention was to fire insults after insults, her mother always comparing her to someone she would never be. Kagome didn't understand why her mother had began to hate her and she found herself not forming the words to ask why. She didn't speak, out of fear of getting mentally attacked by her mother's cruel and stinging words. Eventually, she became mute and settled on completely ignoring her heartless mother. Her mother turned from the mental abuse only to swap to the physical pain. Every other week, Kagome would gain another bruise, scar, burn, whatever her mother found would cause her pain. She stayed locked in her room, but that wasn't enough. Her mother always got in her room and Kagome would always be beaten for ignoring her mother. On the day she turned twelve, however, she lost her family to a tragic house fire that killed her mother, brother, and grandfather. Her aunt, who holds hatred towards her sister for the way she had treated her daughter, willingly takes her in. Kagome, emotionless, had no other relatives and had no choice. She transfers to Seiyo Academy, where her cousin Kuukai used to attend. Kagome, for the first time in her life, found herself able to start over and with the help of her new friends, the Guardians, and her newly attained Charas. For the first time in this young girl's life, she felt complete. She felt what she had never recalled when her mother threw harsh words and beatings at her. For the first time, she found herself able to open up and she, Kagome, finally felt the love she never recalled getting beforehand.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Inuyasha or Shugo Chara!_

* * *

Chapter one: Prologue.

* * *

A small girl, twelve years of age, blinked back an ocean of tears as she stared up at the shrine that was ablaze in bright orange, yellow, and red flames. The black and purple dress did nothing to hide the bruising and scars that littered her tiny arms and legs, her form was more fragile that it ought to have been. On her cheek, a few inches under her left eye, was a large, nasty purple mark.

The small girl stood in front of the flames, her eyes betraying no emotion. Anyone to look at her would assume she was too young to even understand what was happening, but that was a lie. She knew exactly what happened and she only cared for two of the three people trapped inside. As cold as it sounded, she was glad her mother was going to die. It seemed miracles really did happen.

She whimpered and fell to her knees as the screams of her younger brother and grandfather reached her ears. Yes; she heard her mother's screams, but she couldn't find herself caring enough to spare the woman she had grew to hate a second thought. It was her younger brother and grandfather she was crying for, she still cared for them. The sound of their screams cut deep and she raised her hand to her ears in a attempt to block out the sounds. She shut her eyes but it did little, she could still smell the smoke in her air. It was thick and heavy, causing her to cough and gag. Her hands went from her ears to her throat and she kept coughing.

She jumped an hand came into contact with her shoulder and she turned to look at a tall fire-man holding his arms out to pick her up. She consented and held her arms up, allowing him to lift her from the ground, he carried her away from the smoking building and down the steps. She heard the conversations of the others around her as he walked through the crowd.

"Her aunt lives in the next city over, she said she could take her in." One male said before he look her way.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." The man carrying her smiled gently as he walked slowly down the shrine steps, "I promise."

Kagome looked up at him wearily before hiding her face in his shoulder once more; He smelt of smoke, but that also could be because the smell of smoke permitted the air for miles. Even so, with her nose in his heavy fire-proof jacket, it was easier to breathe that way.

He placed her in a police car and pulled her seat belt around her before shutting the door. She watched as he waved, her face holding no emotions. She closed her eyes and waited as the car began to move. To where? She could only guess that she would be seeing her aunt within a few days.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad?

Review&Fave&Follow!

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Life

* * *

Sapphire eyes opened to stare at a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Oh, Kagome," The woman pulled the small girl into a hug, "Baby, don't worry. You're safe here."

Kagome recognized this woman now. It was her aunt. She, not use to this type of affection, just sat still as the woman hugged her close to her body.

"You'll go to Seiyo." She smiled slightly, "Kuukai went there, granted now he is in secondary school, but he can show you the way to the school. You can also meet some of his friends that are in your grade. That way, you're not so alone there."

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, remembering all her male cousins, she noticed they weren't there. She looked up at her aunt, confusion flooding her eyes as she asked her silent question; _'Where are they?'_

"Oh!" Her aunt, Suzuki, looked at her. "Those monsters are at school. It's Wednesday."

Kagome nodded before she sniffed her hair and the short sleeve of her dress; she smelt like smoke. She looked back up at her aunt, using her eyes to speak, _'I need clothes and a bath.'_

"Oh, I got some last night before I picked you up. It's not a lot because I didn't know what you would like. We'll go shopping for more this weekend." She smiled and stood, walking towards the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt with blue roses on it and a blue skirt, along with a pair of clean underwear. "Although... I think I got the wrong sizes for the bras." She laughed lightly to herself and Kagome looked at her chest, panic stretching across her face.

Was there something wrong with her?

"Oh, Kagome, its okay," Her aunt saw her distress, "You're just a little more physically matured than most twelve year olds now-a-days." She held the clothes out to Kagome, "I guess I'll wash the bra you have now while you are getting a bath, that way you don't have to wear one that's too small."

Kagome blushed as she realized what she had been talking about. She stood, asking silently _'Where is the bathroom?'_

"The bathroom is right across the hall."

Kagome nodded before walking into the white bathroom and quickly turned the water on and stripped down.

She took another whiff of her hair, deciding that a shower would be a better option to take.

She jumped out of fear once she hear the door open after about five minutes had passed but relaxed once her aunt walked in. "I'll get your clothes and wash them, okay?"

Kagome didn't answer, but only nodded. Even though her aunt couldn't see it, she did it anyway.

She reached for the shampoo and poured a healthy amount in her palm before lathering it in her hair. She ducked under the stream of water and rinsed the soap from her hair, the scent of lavender and coconut filling the air.

Kagome followed through with conditioning her long hair next, taking her time and she thoroughly ran her fingers through the inky black mess. She closed her eyes and stepped back underneath the water, the conditioner rising from her hair.

She grabbed the soap and poured some on a body pouf and lathered it against her body before stepping back into the stream of water and washing the suds from her body. Last, she washed her face and ducked once more under the water.

She stepped out of the shower, Kagome wrapped a fuzzy red towel around herself and sat on the toilet-lid, waiting for her aunt to return with her bra.

About ten more minutes passed before her aunt tapped gently on the door and walked in, handing Kagome her bra before turning back to allow her the privacy to get dressed.

Kagome stood and let the towel fall before fully dressing herself.

She stopped to stand in front of the mirror and she looked herself over.

She looked like she had been through hell, but to be fair, she always looked like that. On her face was a large purple bruise that contrasted noticeably against the milky white of her skin. The part of her neck and shoulders showing held several scars and faded bruises. The pattern continued down her body all the way down her legs.

Her long raven hair was starting to go back to the natural wave her hair held as the water dried out and her sapphire eyes held a sadness that was new to her. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Kami that everything would be okay, she prayed that she could open up here; she prayed to be herself.

She closed her eyes once more before opening them, she looked at what she was wearing. The top she was wearing suited her fairly, as did the skirt, she liked darker colors. Looking at her chest, she bushed, she never thought that they were that big honestly.

While most twelve year-old girls have the average of A, or the occasional AA, she had skipped both of those apparently She had a 34B.

Opting that her hair was dry enough, she pulled it into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face.

She walked from the bathroom, turning the light off and closing the door.

Her new life had began.

The smell of oden wafted up to her nose, but she wasn't hungry. Instead, she just went back into her room to go to sleep. She started school tomorrow.

* * *

Bleary, sapphire eyes opened as she stood up. Kagome yawned as the realized that she had yet to see her cousins. She looked at her clock and saw the time. It was almost six AM. She shivered slightly as a rush of cold air caressed her bare arms and turned back to her bed to make it up, deciding to go ahead down stairs since she had school today.

However, when she pulled back her comforter she froze. In her bed, five multicolored eggs lay innocently.

Unable to suppress the shock, she fell backwards and screamed, "What!?"

"Kagome!" She jerked her head to where her cousin, Kuukai, had forced her door open. In his hand was a metal baseball bat, "What's wrong?"

Kagome said nothing, only pointing at her bed.

"What about it?"

Kagome, remembering it was Kuukai, immediately turned and glomped her older cousin, tears sliding down her cheeks and she slowly thought of words to speak.

"Kuukai." Kagome stopped and buried her head into his chest.

"Hey, Kags, everything is okay. You won't be hurt anymore, promise." Kuukai dropped the bat to the ground and hugged her to him as she sobbed into his chest. There were perks to being around her age; she found it was easier to talk to him that way. "Now, what made you scream?"

Kagome, remembering the eggs, jumped back away from him, "I have eggs in my bed! I gave birth!"

Kuukai started to laugh, falling over onto the ground, "Oh, wow Kagome, you're hilarious!"

Kagome fumed, "I'm not joking! There are five eggs in my bed!" She staked forward, "You are going to explain to me. Right now."

Kuukai ducked to hide behind her bed and peered up at the five eggs and he smiled. "Kags, those are Shugo Chara eggs."

"What eggs?"

"Shugo Chara." Kuukai smiled at her gently, "Get ready for school and I'll tell you about them on the way there."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

One more update before I have to go to bed! Like Kagome, I have school. Mou.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear

* * *

Kagome had done what Kuukai had told her to.

As she clipped a loose strand of hair back with a red barrette Kagome took a step back from the mirror to take in her appearance.

The uniform of Seiyo was something she had found dull so she had altered it slightly.

Her black blazer was completely unbuttoned, letting the white class shirt underneath show. The white shirt, however, wasn't altered and covered her arms completely. Her red tie had a simple white ribbon tied into the knot of it. The red plaid skirt was the same style except she had decided on wearing black tights underneath it. Her shoes were a pair of black flats; They looked like doll shoes.

Her reasoning for covering her skin as much as she could was just a attempt to hide the many scars and still healing bruises she had decorating her pale skin.

She looked in the mirror, fingers prodding the bruise on her face. There was no way she could cover that up.

She sighed and took one last look in the mirror before shaking her head. She looked as good as she was going to with the mess of hair and the dark marks covering her skin.

She walked from the bathroom and back into her room, grabbing her bag and placing the five eggs into a separate bag while wrapping a tiny blanket around them.

The five eggs each had different designs on them; they looked like Easter Eggs.

The first one was pink and it had a large blue star in the middle. The second one was purple and had gold hearts going around the center, much like a ribbon. The third egg was yellow with two teal butterfly prints on the front and back, or sides, just depends on you looked at it. The fourth egg was blue with a green, pink, orange, and gray floral pattern. The fifth and final egg was a solid black with no design.

"Okay, Kuukai." Kagome called out to the only person she found comfort in talking to, "I'm ready. Are you going to tell me about all of this or not?"

"Right." Kuukai smiled and he stood up before walking out of the door, leading Kagome with him, "Okay, what do you already know?"

"Know? I don't know jack squat."

Kuukai laughed, "Oh, yeah."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at him, "I'm getting impatient."

"Okay," Kuukai began, "Shugo Chara eggs are your would be selves, in laymen terms."

Kagome nodded. "Explain?"

Kuukai nodded, "Well..."

* * *

The two of them stood in front of Seiyo's large and shiny gate and Kuukai continued to fuss over her.

"Okay, Kagome, remember to go to the Royal Garden after school, I'll be there so don't worry. If you get lost, which that is kinda impossible, just ask someone to show you the way."

Kagome fidgeted nervously. Speak to someone she didn't know? That didn't settle well with her.

Kuukai saw the fear slip into her expression, "Kags, don't over worry yourself. The people here may overdo somethings, but it'll be okay. Everyone is generally nice, and even if they weren't, you don't need to worry. A few people that I know will look after you- you will meet them later."

He smiled at her when she opened and closed her mouth.

"Now," Kuukai smiled, "Off you go." He waved before turning to head towards his own school.

She turned to face the gates of Seiyo, her unease slipping back onto her face once Kuukai had vanished from her line of sight. As much as he had tried, his words didn't help her much on her fears.

Her panic filled her to her core. What if they criticized her? What if she didn't fit in? What if she tried to make friends, but they just laughed in her face? In all honesty, she had never been more afraid in her life.

She took a deep breath- there was no sense in waiting around all day- and walked through the gates.

Instantly, she was merged with a large sea of blue, red, and black.

Many people pried with asking her many questions, all referring towards the dark mark on her face; she ignored them and kept her head down.

After walking blindly through the crowd for about five minutes, she deemed herself lost. She looked up and noticed majority of the people had ventured inside the school. It must have been time for class.

Still having no clue where to go, Kagome wandered around aimlessly before she spotted a boy looking at her. Out of reflex, she ducked her head down before she realized something; she didn't want to be late for class, it was already bad enough that she was a new student.

She, nervously, took a deep breath as she walked towards the boy. "Excuse me."

It seemed to do the trick because he turned back to look at her once more, a bright blush staining his cheeks. "Hai?"

Kagome, finally coming to a stop in front of him, stood timidly, "I'm new and I have no clue where to go. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" He smiled as he held out his hand, "I'm Kirishima, Fuyuki. Whats your name?"

Kagome looked at him, he had reddish-brown hair, the color reminded her of Kuukai's, that was short and was spiked messily in the back and light brown eyes. He was cute, in a school-girl's crush kind of way. "Ano..." Kagome paused. What name should she use? She wasn't a Higurashi anymore, not by the paper work. If she went by that she was a Souma by those standards. She mentally shrugged and just went by the paper work. "Souma, Kagome."

He looked her over, "Its great to meet you."

Kagome blushed when he smiled at her, "Likewise. So can you help me or not?" Kagome saw his expression went from happy to shocked at her attitude, "Not to be rude or anything, its just that I don't want to be late and get even more attention."

He smiled, "Sure. Where do you need to go?"

"Um," Kagome looked at the paper in her hand, "Sixth grade Moon Class."

"I'm going there so you can just follow me." He held his hand out for her to take, "Come on."

Kagome, timid, looked at his hand, "Okay." She reached out to grasp it lightly.

The walk through the school was silent for the two of them, but Kirishima found a way to break it, "Souma-san,"

Kagome looked at him, "Hai?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the bruise on your face? It looks like it hurt, a lot."

Kagome looked down, not sure if she wanted to spill everything to a guy she had just met. Would he call her an attention seeker? Would he laugh at her weakness? Would he call her a freak? A reject? Kagome let a small whimper as she looked away from his prying gaze.

Kirishima looked at her; she was a Souma, which meant there was a possibility she was related to Kuukai. No; she was related somehow, he had seen Kuukai walking her towards the school. As much as he had heard about his family, he was positive no one in his family would ever hit such a small and fragile girl. Was it just a small sport accident?

"Souma?"

Kagome jerked her head back up to look at the taller boy walking beside her, "Its... complicated. '

"How so?"

Kagome, ignoring her mind's best interest sighed and looked at he door in front of the two of them. On the plaque beside the door read _'Sixth Grade Moon Class'. _They had stopped walking and they stood, neither moving to go inside the room. "I don't really wish to talk about it currently. Maybe I'll share it when I know you better."

He nodded, "Alright."

Kagome looked at the door, unease weighing into her heart. She was not ready for this, it was just way too much, all the people in there would stare at her. She didn't like that thought; no, she hated it.

Kirishima opened the door before motioning her to follow him inside, all the while telling the Sensei that there was a new student.

Kagome, with nervousness flooding her very being, walked into the room and saw Kirishima send a positive smile her way. She ignored him, however, once she saw everyone's gaze on her. This was what she had been worried about.

"Please introduce yourself." The Sensei smiled at her and Kagome just stood frozen, unable to speak.

It wasn't that she didn't try to speak, it was she couldn't. The words just wouldn't form- no matter how hard she tried to get them to.

She stood up there in silence for almost five minutes, her head down, as several giggles went through the room and Kagome felt tears build, but they never fell. She stood there in complete silence as several more giggles echoed in her ears; taunting her as many girls started whispering.

Arms folding around her miniature form, she couched to the ground as the words her mother had said came buzzing loudly in her ears.

_'What's wrong with her?'_

_'Is she just overly shy?'_

_"I don't know, but this is funny!'_

Her mind churned their words, changing and morphing them into something completely different. They were insulting her. They were mocking her. They were assuming and judging before they had tried to understand; they were like her mother, and she didn't like it.

Kirishima looked at the tiny girl he didn't really know as several louder laughs echoed around him. There were only a few people that weren't laughing. Those people were the Sensei, Hotori, Fujisaki, and himself.

Sensei, worry etched onto her face, walked forward and she crouched beside the girl who was hiding in a curtain of long hair. She whispered a few things to her but Kagome didn't seem to even acknowledge her, let alone shift the slightest bit.

Sensei jerked back as the small girl stood up abruptly and took off in a fast sprint, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks.

Nagihiko and Tadase shared a look as the small girl darted quickly from the room. There wasn't a doubt in what they had felt; the girl had Chara eggs and one was going to hatch soon. In her state of obvious distress she wouldn't understand. Before anyone could process a thought, the both of them standing and rushing after her claiming they were going to make sure that she was okay.

Kirishima looked at the two as they rushed out of the open door. Considering she was related to Kuukai, of course they knew her and they could probably understand what was going on better than he could.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm still iffy on this, but I hope it was at least semi-okay.

Remember to Review&Fave&Follow


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Chara.

* * *

Kagome, not bothering to pay attention to where she was even going, ducked around a corner only to find a dead end. She spared a quick look around before she crouched down towards the ground and back into a tiny ball once more.

She couldn't believe what she had done; now she was sure she was going to be ostracized because of her faux pas(1). Another low whimper bubbled in her throat as she thought on a different subject- what does Kirishima-san think of her now? Does he think of her weird, or even worse, does he hate her?

"Geez, stop being so paranoid!"

Kagome froze; had she said any of that out loud with her own knowledge?

"Nope, you didn't say anything out loud, so no worries!"

Kagome jerked back, falling to land on her behind as her eyes rose to look at a miniature girl floating a few feet away from her face. She eyed the chibi with caution- how did she know what she had been thinking?

"Because, silly, I'm your would be self!"

Would be self?

Kagome remembered Kuukai explaining this- was the chibi before her a Shugo Chara?

"Bingo!" She smiled, "My name is Kairiko."

It took her a while to speak, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well," Kairiko smiled, "You still have four Shugo Chara eggs so we can always wait for them to hatch."

"How long will that take?"

Kairiko tapped her chin, "Who knows; it could be a day, two days, a week, a month. It just depends on that part of your personality. They could also never hatch, but I seriously doubt it'll go that way."

Kagome nodded as she looked over the little chibi; she had long ocean blue hair that was swept over her shoulder in a long braid and bright violet eyes. She was wearing an indigo shirt with a large pink star in the center and a pair of pink shorts. Her shoes were simple black doll shoes that looked much like Kagome's school shoes.

She remembered Kuukai saying that there are two types of Shugo Chara; the one that are born when people feel that they lack something, and the other, when a Shugo Chara is born from something someone wanted to keep or to get better at. What type was Kairiko?

"I'm the you that wishes to be more social and the part that wants to just be welcome." Kairiko smiled, "Of course, that'll take a little work after seeing that blunder!"

Kagome looked down at the ground as the memory of what just happened came flooding back into her present mind set.

"Excuse me."

Kagome and Kairiko both looked up to see two boys standing in front of them. One had long purple hair and honey colored eyes while the other had blond hair and warm magenta shaded eyes. They both looked unusual in her, Kagome's, eyes but then again, they were probably thinking the same thing about her.

Kagome, not feeling like talking to anyone after those words Kairiko had said, ignored them. She only wanted to be alone but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Please, you should come back to class." The one with blond hair spoke, a soft smile on his face, "Don't worry about the people, their just too sophomoric(2) to take anything seriously."

Kagome turned her head only to see a hand reach out to her. She looked up, spotting the purple haired boy smiling lightly at her, and stared blankly at his hand.

Nagihiko looked at Tadase, a bemused look on his face which Tadase returned with his own confusion. Nagihiko took another step towards the taciturn(3) girl and slowly fell to sit on his knees in front of her.

As he looked at her, he noticed her flinch and shy away from his gaze slightly, he frowned. Eyes trailing to look at the dark mark on her cheek only caused his frown to deepen. Slowly, as not to scare the fragile girl half his size, he reached out to gently poke it and watched as she shied away once more.

"Fujisaki-san."

Nagihiko turned his attention to his friend, the both of them sharing a knowing look, before nodding and looking back towards the girl.

He remembered Kuukai showing up at the Royal Garden earlier to let them know about his cousin, Kagome. Kuukai had shared the information that she had Shugo Chara eggs. While she seemed to be able and hold her own, but that was the outside, on the inside she was broken and fragile.

Nagihiko looked at her, noticing the many other marks marring her skin- something else Kuukai had mentioned as a small warning about his cousin, that she had come from an abusive home.

As this all ran through his mind, it clicked together. This tiny girl in front of him was Kuukai's cousin.

Now; the only issue remained was to try and get her to speak to him. That, Kuukai had said, would prove to be very challenging, considering that she had no clue who he was. That, Nagihiko thought proudly, was just the more reason to pursue this attempt.

He vowed, that no matter how hard he might fail, he would keep trying to get her to open up until he managed to achieve his new goal, and everyone knew that when he set his mind to something, he would make sure it happened.

No matter what.

* * *

_Words you might not know:_

(1) Faux Pas: _An embarrassing social blunder._

(2) Sophomoric: _Immature._

(3) Taciturn:_ Quiet._

Not the best, I know, but still. At least I tried, lol.

Anyway, I wanna point out a few factors and even though I have no clue if anyone actually reads these notes I put on the end of the chapter, I'm putting it up anyway.

Its a poll!

Okay, so while I'm having a conflict of who to pair Kagome up with, and in my head its settled in on two, I would like to take your vote into account. _**While, whoever may win this poll, it may also end up not being the person that ends up being with Kagome- seeing as it won't happen until much later.**_

There is one pairing that I'm not really sure about writing with this story, seeing as Kagome is actually a twelve year old in this, and that is a Ikuto/Kagome. _**Just because I say that doesn't mean I won't do it, after all, I never said who those two choices floating around in my head!**_

So, to make things short, just pitch some ideas and I'll post the choices you gave in the next chapter.

I'm thinking of letting this 'poll' run to around the tenth chapter or so, so just pitch some ideas if you will.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Poll information is at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 5: New Faces

* * *

It had taken several moments, parades of sweet words, and a long time- on Nagihiko's part- of holding a hand out in open space before he had finally managed to get Kagome to stand. Almost twenty minutes after that he had gotten her to speak to him.

As of right now the two- Tadase had went back to class to explain to the Sensei- of them were walking slowly down the hall. After five minutes of walking, the two came to a solid stop in front of the class room door.

"Kagome-chan, don't panic;" Nagihiko placed a hand gently on her shoulder only to remove it once she began to fidget nervously, "Just keep calm and everything will be fine."

Kagome didn't say anything instead, she just stared at the door.

With one more look in her direction, Nagihiko reached to open the door and gently led the shy and quiet girl inside behind him. While he went back to his seat the Sensei motioned for Kagome to introduce herself to everyone.

With Kairiko right by her side in the front of the room, Kagome stood frozen.

Kairiko looked at the scared girl beside her and quietly "tsk'd" at her. With a tiny smile on her face Kairiko shook her head and did what she needed to do.

The simple barrette in her hair changed to a multicolored pink and blue shading as a bright smile appeared.

"Ohayo," Kagome smiled brightly, "I'm Souma, Kagome. I'm enjoy my space and I would rather it if you don't try to pry into my life. If I don't like you, leave it at that. I tend to ignore people occasionally, so if I ignore you, don't take to your heart, please." She tapped her chin lightly, "Sometimes my nerves get the best of me and I get paranoid and tend to freak out, so gomenasai for what happened."

Kagome stood, stunned, in silence as she felt her body come back under her own control. Not missing a beat, she turned her head slightly to look a Kairiko who was giggling under her breath.

"Wonderful Souma-san." Sensei smiled, "Please take a seat in the empty place beside Kirishima-san."

Only nodding Kagome went to her seat without a word.

* * *

Class had been long and, for lack of better term, utterly boring.

As it wound to an end Kagome let out a silent sigh of relief and once the bell had rang she was out of her seat.

It was weird- feeling so many stares on her at once. She didn't like it, it made her feel overly conscious of herself. It was like they- her class mates- were sizing her up and gathering her faults, well the girls were, the guys had been ogling her like morons.

As she put her book in her bag she turned only to almost run into Kirishima. Face the color of a ripe tomato, she immediately took a step back and bowed.

"Gomenasai."

He smiled and waved his hand, "It's alright Souma-san."

Kagome smiled at him, "Sorry for freaking out- I was just really nervous and-"

Kirishima stopped her, "It's okay; everyone gets nervous." He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kagome smiled and waved as he walked off before she turned to look at Nagihiko and Tadase. "Well..."

Nagihiko smiled and motioned to Tadase, "This is Hotori, Tadase. He's the Kings chair in the Guardians."

Kagome nodded and looked him over. After a couple minutes passed she held her hand out to him, "Souma, Kagome."

Tadase took her hand with a smile, "It's wonderful to meet you. Now, shall we go? I'm positive everyone is waiting for us."

Nagihiko nodded before he took Kagome's hand in his own and led the two of them from the room towards the Royal Garden.

* * *

"Amazing." Kagome breathed quietly as she looked around the open space inside the Royal Garden. "It's beautiful."

"Come now, everyone is up the stairs." Tadase motioned to the huge flight of stairs in the middle of the space, "I'm positive Kuukai is up there as well."

At that, Kagome brightened up noticeably and she hurriedly followed the two of them up the stairs.

"Ohayo everyone." Nagihiko smiled brightly and waved, "Gomen for being late."

"Ohayo Nagihiko-kun, Tadase-kun." Four people spoke and Kagome spotted the one she wanted to find.

Her eyes landing on Kuukai, Kagome walked forward and smiled at him before looking over the everyone else in the area with her.

One girl had short pink hair and honey-gold eyes. She wore her uniform differently than the other girls and she also had on red checkered leg warmers. Her hair was pulled back by two x-shaped clips.

Another girl had carrot orange hair held in pigtails by two red ribbons. Her eyes were an reddish-orange shade with tints of brown in them. She was obviously younger than the other two girls in the space.

The third girl was easily her height- if not a little bit taller. She had long blonde hair and honey colored eyes. Her eyes met Kagome's and she quickly walked over towards her. Once she was face-to-face with her, she held her arms out and wrapped them around Kagome.

Kagome flinched when the blonde haired girl pulled her into a hug and several people started to giggle.

"Rima-chan is very possessive."

The phrase was almost silent but Kagome had heard it.

The girl hugging her was most-likely Rima.

* * *

Gah! It's so hard to pick a solid color for Yaya's eyes! They're not brown, not solid orange or solid red. Mou!

Poll information:

Remember; Whoever may win the poll might not be the one Kagome is paired up with. It just depends. I guess I could just call it a survey since I'm just getting your opinion. Have two pairing ideas you want me to consider? Go ahead and throw them to me and I'll add them to the ideas below. Feel free to vote more than once.

**Ikuto**: 1  
**Nagihiko**: 3  
**Tadase**: 1  
**Kirishima**: 1

Poll will be kept up-to-date on every chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Home

* * *

After a few moments passed, Kagome had finally been filled in on the rest of the people in the room. The pinkette's name was Hinamori, Amu; the carrot head was Yuiki, Yaya; and just as she thought, the blonde's name was Mashiro, Rima.

They had been acquainted and now they were just talking. However, Rima had yet to let go of her and she was just staring quietly at her.

As the day passed with the group in the garden, final decisions had been made; Kagome would be the Black Joker in the Guardians and Amu and Kuukai would take up the position of training her.

It was now nearing five and it was time everyone went home.

They bid their goodbyes and soon Kuukai and Kagome were walking down the street back towards their house.

"So," Kuukai began, "How is Seiyo?"

Kagome shrugged, "It's okay I guess. The girls don't really like me though, I think."

"Yeah; they're a bunch of brats a lot of the time." Kuukai shook his head, "Other than the Guardians did you make any friends?"

Kagome thought silently to herself for a couple of moments, tapping her chin with her finger. "I met this one guy- he was nice and showed me to class. Kirishima, Fuyuki- I also sit next to him in class."

Kuukai smiled, "That's great! I told you everything would be okay!"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah."

"Well," Kuukai began, "At least tomorrow will be easier, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai."

"See!" Kuukai exclaimed proudly while Daichi and Kairiko floated listlessly above their heads, "That's great!"

Kagome nodded gently, "I guess so."

Their walk home continued in comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Kagome was immediately enveloped into a huge bear hug- courtesy of her older cousins. She opted on spending the rest of the day with them; watching them play video games and act a fool of themselves. She had even played a couple games of soccer with them outside before it had gotten too dark. While she had lost miserably, even though they had obviously went easy on her,  
she still loved every minute of it.

Now, Kagome was laying on her bed boarder lining sleep and thinking through the previous events of the day as Kairiko floated listlessly in the air above her. The day had been shockingly... pleasant.

It was easier for her; living in a house full of guys. Back at her old... place of residence her only support was her younger brother and grandfather. She had always been 'one of the guys' in her eyes, seeing as her mother hadn't accepted her silence once her, Kagome's, father had passed.

* * *

Sorry it was short! There will be another chapter up tonight, promise!

Poll information:

Remember; Whoever may win the poll might not be the one Kagome is paired up with. It just depends. I guess I could just call it a survey since I'm just getting your opinion. Have two pairing ideas you want me to consider? Go ahead and throw them to me and I'll add them to the ideas below. Feel free to vote more than once.

Results so far:

**Ikuto**: 2  
**Nagihiko**: 5  
**Tadase**: 2  
**Kirishima**: 3

Poll will be kept up-to-date on every chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, as promised, chapter 7 of To Move On. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Tsukiyomi, Ikuto?

* * *

"Kags!"

A tiny hand flew out from under the covers, fingers curled into a delicate fist as she successfully decked the person intruding so close to her in the chest.

"Ow!" Said person let out a small cry, "Sheesh, for someone so tiny you sure know how to pack a punch."

Kagome jerked up to look at her cousin, "What Kuukai?"

"School; you need to get up."

Kagome gave a small grumble as she stood from her bed, shoving her cousin from her room as she went about getting ready from the day.

It was way to early in her eyes.

* * *

Kagome hummed quietly under her breath as she waltzed into the classroom slowly. She slid into her seat and pulled out her notebook so she could write to pass the time remaining until class began.

As the time ticked by more students began to file into the room and before she knew it, class had started.

Shocked, she took a slow look around and spotted Tadase and Nagihiko. She sent them a tiny smile before she continued on her survey of the room. Her gaze moved towards the seat right next to her own and she sent a small smile at Kirishima.

"Hello Kirishima-kun." Her voice was quiet and it still held the timid tone as before.

"Hello Souma-san." He smiled in return at her, "How are you faring today?"

She absently tapped her finger to her chin as she thought his question over in her mind. "I'm alright, I guess, a little tired but I'm doing pretty well- yourself?"

"I'm great." He paused once the Sensei walked into the room and stood in the front, "We'll talk later, alright?"

"Hai." Kagome smiled brightly at him before she turned her attention forward, completely missing the barely-there blush that stained his cheeks.

* * *

The day was slow, and unbearably painful, in Kagome's eyes. It had been far to dull, exhausting, and utterly uneventful.

The class time was winding to a slow and pitiful end and Kagome was boarder lining falling from her seat in a dead sleep. When the bell rang loud, however, she jerked up in surprise, eyes darting around the room in confusion. The sound of playful laughter decorated the air as Kairiko and Kirishima-kun both laughed at her reaction and she turned her glare towards the both of them.

"What's so funny?"

Kirishima smiled, "Nothing Souma-san."

Kagome frowned slightly, "Don't use the honorifics; I've never been a big fan of them."

He nodded lightly with a small smile on her face, "Alright Kagome-chan." He turned to take a small look around, "I believe that Fujisaki-san and Hotori-san are waiting for you."

"Nani?" Kagome turned to look at the doorway, "Oh." Her gaze moved back towards his face, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

He nodded, "Hai."

* * *

After bidding Kirishima a goodbye, she turned her gaze to where Nagihiko and Tadase were standing. Walking towards the two, she smiled brightly. "Are we going to the garden?"

"Hai Kagome-chan." Nagihiko smiled before motioning for her hand, "Come on."

Kagome nodded silently before following the two down the long and empty corridors. "Will Kuukai be there today?"

"I don't think so Souma-san." Tadase looked back at her with a gentle smile on his face, "but I promise everything will be fine."

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip at the word 'promise'. It seemed like everyone was making promises to her- the only question in her head was _'Who would be the first one to break one?'_

"Okay." She smiled.

The three walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way towards the garden. Once the three of them arrived and had walked up the stairs, Kagome had immediately found herself in Rima's grasp and she heard a few chuckles echo around her.

"Hello Rima-chan."

It had been the first time she had spoken directly towards her and Rima jerked her head around to look at her as the shock registered in her honey-golden eyes.

"Hi Kagome-chan."

To say there was tension would be a _HUGE_ understatement. The entire group was staring at the two intently during their interaction and Kagome mentally screamed at their reaction.

"Nani?"

Rima's anger-laced question seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Nothing Rima-chan." Amu smiled as she turned her gaze to Kagome, "Hello Kagome-chan."

Kagome looked her over and subconsciously took a step to stand behind the blonde girl slightly, "Hello Amu-chan."

The orange haired girl, Yaya, was next to step forward. "Ne! Kagome-chi is so cute! Hi!"

A dusty pink blush stained her cheeks at Yaya's words, "Hello Yaya-chan."

The day continued on after those events as such; Kagome had received her Guardian cape, business was covered, and they had tea before the meeting ended, leaving everyone able to go home or do whatever they pleased.

* * *

Kagome was walking quietly down the street cursing her bad luck in new areas. She had no clue where she was anymore and it was, in her eyes, pathetic. She was lost; how_ embarrassing_.

She huffed and looked at Kairiko, "This is too complicated."

Kairiko giggled, "Maybe you should invest in a navigation device."

"Shut up." Kagome pouted as she folded her arms over her chest, "Those things lie and you know it."

Kairiko rolled her eyes, "Sure they do Kagome, sure they do."

The walk continued in silence as Kagome attempted to figure her way home, failing miserably.

"Ugh!" She kicked a rock and sent it flying, "This is so stupid!"

Somehow, she had ended up lost even more in a people-abandoned park. She grumbled quietly to her self as she kept walking before she let out a loud cry as she stumbled over a above ground root and tumbled down a steep hill.

"Ow!" Her cry was loud as she smacked into her hard ground. "It's official! I. Hate. Tree. Roots!"

She heard a chuckle a few feet away from her and she quickly got up, her eyes clashing with a beautiful shade of... some color. It wasn't blue and it wasn't purple. If she had to place a guess, it would have to go to a oceanic indigo shade reflecting in a summer sunset. Long explanation cut short; the color was absolutely gorgeous.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

His voice was like the finest silk compared to the roughest sandpaper; it was like honey and it sent chills down her spine towards her very core.

"Huh?" Was her oh-so intelligent response.

His chuckles continued as she scurried to pick herself up and without a moments notice, he was right behind her. One hand would around her chest to hold her close while the other went towards the bag that held her Chara eggs at her hip.

"Oi!" She cried out, "Just 'cause you're cute don't give you permission to touch me like this!"

He grinned as he leaned forward, "You find me cute? Aw; thanks sweetheart."

With that he jumped back away from her. She quickly turned around and looked at him and she gasped. In his hand were two of her remaining Chara eggs.

"Give them to me!"

He chuckled, "I don't think so- you could give the others though if you would like."

Kagome growled under her breath as anger flooded her, "Like hell I will!"

"Kagome-chan!" Kairiko called out to her, "You have to get them back from him! He's an egg thief!"

"You're Kagome?" He smiled, "Cute name for a cute girl. I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto and I'll be leaving now then."

Kagome hissed before a strange feeling flooded though her body before she raced towards him, two twin teal butterflies appearing on the side of her head. "Give me my Chara eggs back!"

She decked him in the face before she snatched the eggs back from him and back flipped in the air.

She stood still in utter shock as she slowly turned to look at a tiny Chara floating innocently behind her. She had long white hair that fell loosely towards her waist and neon green eyes. Her teal dress billowed delicately in the wind as her black butterfly wings twitched occasionally on her back.

"Ohayo Kagome." She smiled, "I'm Shiko."

Kagome waved before she turned back to look to that Ikuto guy only to find him gone.

"Hmph." She huffed, "He may be a pervert but he is still damn cute."

* * *

Poll information:

Remember; Whoever may win the poll might not be the one Kagome is paired up with. It just depends. I guess I could just call it a survey since I'm just getting your opinion. Have two pairing ideas you want me to consider? Go ahead and throw them to me and I'll add them to the ideas below. Feel free to vote more than once.

Results so far:

**Ikuto**: 2  
**Nagihiko**: 5  
**Tadase**: 2  
**Kirishima**: 3

Poll will be kept up-to-date on every chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Weekends will be the only time I can really update, until summer and that's still a good 3-4 months away, so expect 2-3 updates per weekend. Although; there are times that I may be able to update occasionally Mon-Thurs, it's just depending on my schedule- which is pretty easy in my eyes. I can sleep through all my classes this semester and still pass them all with an A.

Anyway, aside from that boring information, here's chapter 8!

Before I forget; I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Visitor? Oh, Just Wonderful.

* * *

Kagome sighed in a triumphant jolt as she had finally managed to find her way home. She sneaked a quick glance at her phone to see the time only to cry out.

It was almost six!

_'Okay,'_ She thought, _'Next time: Get directions from someone!'_

Kairiko and Shiko shared a glance and giggled at her expression.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kairiko began.

"Surely you didn't expect to get home earlier." Shiko shook her head in disappointment, "You were so intent and thinking of that Ikuto guy."

Kagome whirled around and swatted at the two of them, "I was not thinking about that pedophile!"

Shiko narrowed her eyes, "Yes you were; you even find him cute!"

"You shouldn't think about a guy like that Kagome!" Kairiko ducked behind Shiko when Kagome turned her stone-cold glare at her, "He's beyond bad news!"

Kagome huffed, "I don't need you two to tell me about how bad he is and, trust me, I have _no_ intention of even attempting to try and get to know him." She tapped her chin in curiosity, "Even if I did, the likes of running into him are, like, one in a hundred anyway."

"Still!" Shiko and Kairiko yelled, "No hanging around him!"

Kagome's eye twitched, "Did you not just hear what I said? I have **NO** intention of it."

It was quiet until Shiko huffed and turned slightly, shoving Kairiko out from behind her.

"You think he's cute."

"Shiko!" Kagome cried out, her face the color of a ripe strawberry, "I have the right to consider people attractive!" She turned her voice down a couple of notches, "What does it matter anyway if he's cute anyway? I said I have no desire to be around him."

"You're lying."

"Shut-up Kairiko! You're not helping!"

"Kagome?"

As if on cue, she turned around to see her aunt staring at her in curiosity, "Who on earth were you talking to?"

Kagome looked down as the embarrassment flooded onto her face. Her aunt probably thought of her a loon.

She struggled to come up with a good explanation until her aunt took her by the hand.

"Never mind, you probably just had an overly-exhausting day at school. Kuukai occasionally talks with himself also."

Kagome heard Shiko and Kairiko bust out laughing at that- her aunt had heard Kuukai talking with Daichi occasionally.

Once inside, Kagome silently went into the kitchen to fix herself, along with her Charas, something to eat.

After the three finished eating, they wandered slowly up the stairs and Kagome immediately went to get a long bath.

She soaked for a good half an hour before she decided to get out of the tub, her mind was still completely muddled with thoughts of Ikuto and, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved it. With a shake of her head she kicked her door closed before jumping to rest on the plushness of her bed.

Her face a rosy red color, she pursed her lips before she sat up and went to her window- her room was unbearable warm. She unhooked the latches and pushed the window all the way up after she pinned back the curtains before wandering back to her bed slowly.

Eyes drooping shut, Kagome sighed as she pulled the covers over her body. She was exhausted.

* * *

Kagome tossed around in her bed in discomfort. She felt uneasy- like someone was watching her.

Eyes snapping open, she jerked up and yelped quietly when her head collided with someone's hand.

Her gaze traveled up to glance at the unusual shaded eyes glancing down at her and her face turned red immediately. The guy who had, literally, been in her dreams was standing in her room.

Wait...

In her room; Ikuto was_ IN_ her room!

Her hand flew up and whacked him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome whispered in complete anger and embarrassment.

"I wanted to come here."

Kagome growled under her breath at the smart-ass tone lacing his words.

"That does not give you any-"

"You're cute when you get flustered."

Kagome jerked her gaze back up, "What?"

He smirked and leaned closer to her face, "I said you are cute when you get flustered."

Her face turned a darker shade, suddenly she was thankful that Kairiko and Shiko were asleep in their eggs, "Thanks- I guess." She looked at her alarm clock, "You need to leave! I have school tomorrow."

"You talk in your sleep. You know that right?"

Kagome eyed him, not liking the tone in his voice, "Now I do."

Ikuto smirked before falling to sit beside her on her bed, "Well, if I leave then you'll be sad."

"Say what now?"

He leaned closer to her ear before whispering quietly, "You must have had a wonderful dream- was it about me?"

She jerked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked before absently pulling at her hair, "Fine, I might as well start at the beginning." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to lay back with him. "I originally came here to steal your Chara eggs while you were asleep-"

You trifling little perverted cat!" Kagome hissed out through clenched teeth.

Ikuto grinned before thumping her on the nose. "By the way, thanks for leaving your window open, it made getting in here so much easier. Anyway, just as I was about to take them, you called my name out so I stopped and listened, and I gotta tell you- it was beyond amusing. Long story short, you said it yourself in your sleep that you didn't want me to leave so I won't."

Kagome's face was back to the color of a strawberry as he nuzzled her neck.

"Although," Ikuto began once more, "I can't help but wonder what you were dreaming about- it sounded hot."

"Alright!" Kagome said, a little louder than she ought to of, and jumped up. "Since you probably won't leave- even if I kick you out myself- you can stay. Just make sure to keep your hands to _yourself_."

He grinned, "Fine but if you start it I'll finish it."

Kagome blushed a bright pink, "Pervert."

"Shall I relay some of the words I heard you say while dreaming about _me_?" Ikuto leaned closer to her ear, "That way we'll find out who the real pervert is here."

Kagome's blushed darkened yet-again, "Please don't."

He licked the shell of her ear and she jerked away, "That's what I thought Ka-Go-Me."

"Ah, shut it. I need my sleep."

She rolled over with her back to him and attempted to get some sleep until a thought struck her.

There was no way she could get any sleep with him laying facing her back; there was just no way.

She closed her eyes and rolled over to face him and without a words notice, she found herself pulled into his arms.

"Oi!" Kagome yelped quietly, "I said keep you hands to yourself!"

He never answered- he was out like a blown light bulb.

* * *

Poll information:

Remember; Whoever may win the poll might not be the one Kagome is paired up with. It just depends. I guess I could just call it a survey since I'm just getting your opinion. Have two, three, more, pairing ideas you want me to consider? Go ahead and throw them to me and I'll add them to the ideas below. Feel free to vote more than once.

Results so far:

(Imma throw in the one I'm seriously considering)

**Ikuto**: 6  
**Nagihiko**: 5  
**Tadase**: 3  
**Kirishima**: 3

Poll will be kept up-to-date on every chapter.

Notice: I'm debating on letting this run a little longer, about to chapter 15. If not, I'll cut it off on chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded until I got my history grade back up. Anyway, I'm sure you all have been waiting, so here is the new chapter! Enjoy! Although, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to get another chapter typed up tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bask in the Morning Glow!

* * *

Morning came all too quickly and a loud knock sounded on the door of Kagome's room. She jumped and smacked Ikuto on the face.

"Hide!" She quietly hissed, still thankful of Shiko and Kairiko still being asleep, and snatched the barely-awake male and shoved him quickly into her closet. A second later Kuukai walked into her room and looked around.

"Everything okay in here?" He rose an eyebrow at her flustered look.

She nodded quickly, "h-hai. I just had a small issue of getting up."

He shook his head, "if your hiding something..."

"I-I'm not hiding someone- thing! I'm not hiding something."

Kuukai tapped his chin as Kagome fidgeted nervously from foot to foot, "leave now. I'd prefer to get dressed privately."

He held his hands up, "okay, okay. I just came to get you up anyway."

"Well you have done that and you can leave now."

Kuukai laughed at her chalk-like tone. "Whatever Kagome, you are hiding, just make sure it doesn't hurt you."

Kagome's eye twitched as her fingers curled into a fist. "Get out."

Kuukai, seeing her fist, held his hands up in submission. "Alright, alright. No need to get violent today."

"That's what I thought." Kagome smirked as her older cousin slowly back from the room, shutting her door on the way out. She waited for a few minutes before walking towards her closed closet door and she let Ikuto out.

"Go."

Her voice held many secret threats that just dared him to defy her; and that he just did.

"You want me to go sit on your bed?" Ikuto grinned playfully, "I'd enjoy the show."

Kagome, already unnerved because her cousin had almost found Ikuto in her bed, growled before pouncing on him, tackling him onto his back. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head with it several times.

"Get out!" She chanted over and over again each time she smacked him with the pillow and he grinned before flipping them. He snatched the pillow from her hands and tossed it over her shoulder.

Leaning his face down to where it was just mere inches from her own, he let a sly smile replace the grin, "if I go now am I welcome back later tonight?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "do I even have a say in that matter?"

He twirled a strand of her hair as he leaned him lips closer towards her ear, "no."

Kagome sighed and let herself relax on her bed. "You sure know how to get on someone's nerves."

Ikuto sat back and pulled her up into his lap, "cats can be affectionate."

"Yeah," Kagome snorted, "when they want something."

"Bingo," he whispered, "and right now, I have what I want."

Kagome blushed, "nani?"

He smiled, "nothing, Kagome. Nothing." He ran his fingers through her tangled hair as they sat for a few moments until she had to get ready and he had to leave, "just enjoy the morning."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you mean 'enjoy you holding me'?"

"Exactly." He grinned.

* * *

Poll information:

Remember; Whoever may win the poll might not be the one Kagome is paired up with. It just depends. I guess I could just call it a survey since I'm just getting your opinion. Have two, three, more, pairing ideas you want me to consider? Go ahead and throw them to me and I'll add them to the ideas below. Feel free to vote more than once.

Results so far:

**Ikuto**: 16  
**Nagihiko**: 8  
**Tadase**: 4  
**Kirishima**: 3

I really hope I counted correct, but it's getting difficult with the repeated votes, no worries. I'll manage ^.^ Now I see what the readers like. Poll will be stretched until chapter 15.

Poll will be kept up-to-date on every chapter.


End file.
